


Late Night Conversations

by froppysexual



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Hopes Peak Academy au, Hurt/Comfort, Mikan has a nightmare :(, Non Despair AU, becomes fluffy, but chiaki is best girl and comforts her :), lesbeans, lowkey angsty, sdr2 - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppysexual/pseuds/froppysexual
Summary: It was odd. Chiaki was usually a heavy sleeper, her door could be blasted and she’d still be snoring. However, she got a... feeling, that this was important. Whoever was at the door clearly needed her.-Mikan can’t sleep, and Chiaki comforts her





	Late Night Conversations

A small knock on the door was enough to wake up Chiaki.

It was odd. Chiaki was usually a heavy sleeper, her door could be blasted and she’d still be snoring. However, she got a... feeling, that this was important. Whoever was at the door clearly needed her.

Slowly and somewhat sluggishly, Chiaki got up and stretched before walking to the door. The door handle was quite cold and sent a chill up her spine, but she ignored it. She opens the door halfway and peeks outside.

On the other side is Mikan whose noticeably shivering and scared.

“Ch-Chiaki, I’m sorry if I woke you up! I just.. I-I had a nightmare and I couldn’t go back to s-sleep.” Mikan started apologizing immediately, which always saddened Chiaki. The poor girl couldn’t even breathe without worrying that she made someone hate her, and would insist on doing anything for forgiveness.

Chiaki gave her a sympathetic smile and fully opened the door, moving to the side. “You’re more than free to come in, Mikan.” Once the nurse was inside, Chiaki closed the door. It was still cold outside, so the room felt a bit chilly now.

Both girls walked over to Chiaki’s bed and sat down. Mikan still looked troubled, almost on the verge of tears (which, once again, was normal but still sad). Chiaki frowned and softly grabbed Mikan’s right hand. “Do you wanna talk about the nightmare?”

The purple haired girl shook her head no, and looked away. “N-no, please. I j-just.. I can’t sleep now. Every time I close my eyes, I st-start thinking about the nightmare. It’s all th-that pops up. I-I-“ Mikan closed her eyes, trying hard not to cry. Chiaki scooted closer and rubbed Mikan’s back, murmuring reassurances to the poor girl.

It didn’t take long until Mikan started full on sobbing. At that point, Chiaki turned around so that she was actually hugging Mikan, comforting her as she sobbed. Chiaki placed her forehead against the girls shoulder, closing her eyes and combing gently through her uneven hair. 

They stayed like that for around 20 minutes, until Mikan’s sobs turned into hiccups and sniffles. The two girls (hesitantly) pulled away from each other, with them both averting their gazes. Chiaki blinked and looked back at Mikan, giving a soft smile. “You can stay the night, you know.” 

Mikan smiled a bit and nodded. “I-I’d prefer that, p-please.” 

A bit of shuffling and scooting around later, they were both lying down facing each other. Chiaki slowly wrapped her arms around Mikan’s waist, wanting to make sure she was fine with it. At first, she jumped a bit. But she also wrapped her arms around Chiaki and sighed.

“Goodnight, Mikan. If you need to vent, you’re more than free to wake me up.” Chiaki yawned, putting her face closer to Mikan’s chest. Even from there, she swore she could hear Mikan’s heartbeat going wild. But that didn’t matter, she could think about that later in the morning.

Mikan squeaked a bit. “G-Goodnight, Chiaki..” Chiaki could feel Mikan’s chin nuzzling against her head, and smiled. She welcomed this feeling, because it meant Mikan felt secure and untroubled.

They both fell into a deep slumber, shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for disappearing for 50 billion years 🥺 been struggling with motivation lately
> 
> But yea hhsgdeghee NanaMiki good please we need more content of them 😔😔


End file.
